A Beautiful Disaster
by Matsu-Onii
Summary: She was an angel up from heaven. He was a demon down on Earth. What happens when these two meet? Will love blossom or is destruction all that awaits them?
1. Meeting

"I've gotta make this one quick." Lucy said to herself as she walked down an empty street. Lucy Heartfilia is a warrior, an angelic warrior. She's older than anyone's great grandmother and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her job was simple, kill the demons that disturbed humanity,something that she lost years ago. Her entire life is devoted to helping people who can't help themselves.

In her mind humans were beautifully ignorant. She knew it wasn't their fault and small part of her envied them. They haven't seen the things no she's seen, or felt the things she felt. Still, Lucy wouldn't change her job for anything on the world, or heaven nor hell.

Her jobs had it's ups and downs. On the bright side she could protect innocent people and unless K.I.A(killed in action) she won't die. She could live in heaven like some other warriors but she chose to stay on earth. On the downside she's seen a lot of things she'll never forget. She has also lost people dear to her. She can't complain though, she knew this when she signed up for the job.

"Here it is." She said as she approached the given location. She was told there was a rare type of demon there. She's heard stories of them but never seen them in person. She knew it was here, she could feel it's energy from a mile away.

 _Dragons._

Lucy knew they didn't look like humans thought them to be. They had a human form although they were just as powerful like that even in they're in dragon form. She knew the energy was demon but it was just different. It wasn't malice and chilling, but warm and welcoming. That's what scared her, the fact that she didn't know. Suddenly Lucy heard footsteps coming so she quickly jumped in the nearest tree and hid her presence. Seconds later she saw him. He was currently in his human form.

He was fairly handsome. He wasn't that tall, only a few inches taller Lucy. He had a muscular body and had a nice tan. His eyes were onyx with what looked like specks of gold in them. On the other hand his hair was strangely colored pink, but some of her friends had blue hair so she wouldn't judge. He was wearing an open vest that showed his beautifully sculpted chest. Handsome was an understatement, he was beautiful.

Too bad she was going to have to kill him.

Just as he was walking he stopped, and he looked like he was taking in the area.

"Come out I know you're there."

Lucy sighed, looked like her cover was blown. She jumped out of the tree gracefully, barely making a sound. He turned to her and looked her up and down. He then looked into her amber eyes and smirked.

"You're not human." He stated simply. His voice was deep but not menacing.

"You aren't either."

"Judging from your clothing you aren't a demon either." He had a point. She was in a black tank top with a black leather jacket over top. Her pants were also black and her belt had a variety of weapons on it. Her boots stopped mid-calf and she hid even more weapons in them, but her clothes appearance isn't what he was talking about. It was the energy coming from them. They were specially made for fighting demons. Her clothes were 100x stronger than steel.

She smirked.

"Judging from your appearance, _you're_ not human." She said as she grabbed her whip from her belt. This made the demon's smirk grow. "Before I kill you, is there anything I should remember you by." She said smugly. She's never failed a mission yet, and she doesn't plan on starting now.

"I go by a lot of things, but you can just call me Natsu for now." Lucy rolled her eyes, he was strong yes, but so was she.

"Before we start, mind showing me your real form." Natsu raised an eyebrow. He was aware she was strong and in his human form she would be a worthy opponent, but in his true form he wasn't so sure. He was aware that there was more to this girl than meets the eye.

 _And I intend on finding out._

Just as he thought this he closed his eyes and focused his energy. He's only ever had to go into his true form a handful of times. He quickly began to feel a slight pull in his chest. He smirked and opened his eyes, he intends on giving her the fight she's asking fo

Natsu's appearance quickly changes.

His cheeks arms and around his stomach become enveloped and a variety of scarlet and gold scales. He gained black talons and black horns atop his head. His hair turned from a light salmon to a dark pink. Then two wings spread from his back. They were a beautiful scarlet.

If anything this made his appearance even _more_ attractive.

"Shall we begin?"

"Gladly." Before she could do anything Natsu spread his enormous wings and blew her back several feet. Before she could take any damage she took her whip and swung it towards a tree. Lucy took a deep breath and glared at the dragon who currently had a smug look on his face. Lucy jumped down from tree and threw him an intimidating glare. Natsu gulped. _I think I made her mad._ He nervously thought to himself as the blonde was determined on giving the meanest look he's ever seen. Then suddenly Lucy closed her eyes and sighed as she gripped her whip. Natsu stiffened.

She was about to make her move.

And just like that she was just gone. Natsu's eyes widened, how could she disappear like that. She was gone but still there all at the same time. He could still sense her presence, and he could still smell her scent. Her intoxicating scent of vanilla and honey. Natsu sighed and closed his eyes. This was not the time to be fantasizing about the woman who was trying to kill him. He concentrated, he could still sense her presence. If he concentrated enough he would be able to find. He stood for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. Then finally...

"Found You" He said as he turned around to see the blonde with an obvious smirk on her face. She attempted to land a punch but he dodged it just as her feet hit the ground. She quickly pulled another fist back but this time Natsu caught it. His smirked grew as hers faded, Lucy attempted to sweep his legs but he quickly let go a her and back-flipped away. Now both of them stood staring a each other, chests quickly raising and falling . Both with a smirk clearly on their face.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm really sorry about posting all these fanfics without even finishing the ones i've already started, but I had to get this out of my head. From now on i** ** _promise_** **I wont start any new stories until I finish the ones I've started. And dont forget to review I really wanna know what you guys wanna see. Thanx for coping with me and sorry for the inconvenience.**


	2. Her First

"You know my name," he suddenly said with an oddly calm tone. "So wouldn't it be fair if you told me yours?" Lucy arched an eyebrow in confusion as she stood straight up. She stood there contemplating to herself. What could a demon do with the contents of her name? She knew he didn't have the rare ability of shape-shifting and it was very unlikely he was getting out of this alive so, why not?

"Lucy Heartfilia." She said sternly. When she says this Natsu's eyes almost bulge out of his head.

"There something wrong?" She asked a bit annoyed. Natsu shakes his head out of his daze and sheepishly scratches his cheek. Lucy held back a giggle. Even though he was in his demon form, he still looked... _cute._

"It's just that, the last time I heard that last name was a _really_ long time ago." Suddenly Lucy's blood ran cold.

"E-Exactly how long is really long?" She asked.

"About a few hundred years ago," he said nervously. "Exactly how old _are_ you?" He asked carefully. Lucy looked down at her feet.

"I lost count a long time ago..." Then there was a long and uncomfortable silence. She honestly lost count. Eventually it just slipped her mind.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"You're what?" Lucy said dumbfounded. Natsu stared at his feet as Lucy gave him a confused glare.

"What are you?" She asked under her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _what the hell are you?!_ " She was furious and she didn't even know why. Was it that he made her show vulnerability? Or the fact that she just couldn't figure him out?

"You're a demon, I'm sure of it but..." She trailed off.

"But?" Natsu said with furrowed eyebrows.

"You don't _act_ like it, you don't _feel_ like it. Your energy is so bright and warm and just a few seconds ago when I showed weakness, instead of taking advantage you did the exact opposite!" By the end of her rant her voice was hoarse. "So I'll ask you again," She took a deep breath;attempting to control her emotions. "What. The hell. Are you?" She wanted to keep yelling. Yell at him at the top of her lungs, but she just couldn't do it. Her body wouldn't let her.

"That's because I'm not like the other demons you've fought." His tone was still so gentle. It made Lucy want to cry. It almost felt like he was comforting her.

"I don't fancy in killing people. I don't cause destruction and pain just for the hell of it. I love life and believe it should be cherished, not taken away." Lucy felt the tears pricking at her eyes. She clenched her fists. _He's lying. He has to be._ She tried try convince herself. No matter how hard she tried a small part of her believed him.

"Then why was I called here to kill you? And if you knew you didn't do anything wrong, why'd you fight me." He had to be evil. He just had to be.

"Well one, just by looking at you I know you're a force to be reckon with. So I couldn't help myself. I love a good fight." He said with a smile that brightened his features. "And two, I really don't know why you're here, but if it's any constellation, I'm kind of happy I met you."

When Lucy was about to reply she felt something on her face. When she felt it she came to the realization that it was tears. She was crying. She didn't even know why. Was it because he brought up her past? Things she shoved to the back of her mind, although they still haunt her of her dreams. _The last time I cried was when I..._ She shook her head. She couldn't finish the thought. It would only make things worse. When she looked back up the rosette was slightly panicking.

Lucy began taking small steps towards him. With every step her mind told her to take this chance to kill him and end it. Although, her heart was telling her something entirely different. Finally she was within arm's reach of him, and he looked at her like she was crazy, and she was beginning to think the same thing.

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"I can't do this." She said as Natsu looked into her tear stained face. She averted his gaze as much as she could, but she could feel his onyx eyes boring into the side of her head.

"Why?" He asked, his voice thick with curiosity. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Comfort her. He knew what was going on in her head.

Just in seconds he turned her whole life around. Just in seconds he made her bring up things she forced herself to forget. He didn't do it on purpose. That was far from his intentions, but seeing her like this, having an inner battle with herself, it made his stomach churn.

"Luce." He didn't call her that on purpose, but when he did he didn't regret it. And it didn't look like Lucy did either.

Finally she looked at him, but not how he would've liked. Amber eyes that once sparkled and were full of life, are now dull and lifeless.

Suddenly Lucy collapsed to the ground.

Natsu's eyes shot open as he dived to her side. He could still hear her heartbeat, so she was alive. She was just overwhelmed, he would be too if he was her.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Natsu grumbled to himself as he picked up the sleeping blonde.

Natsu took in a deep breath, searching for Lucy's scent so he could take her home. He took in her sweet scent of honey and vanilla, the same scent that got him into the situation. Natsu sighed as he took one last glance at Lucy.

* * *

Lucy's eyes shot open as she looked at her surroundings. _I'm home._ She slowly realized. _But how?_ The last thing she remembered was more of a feeling than anything else. It was a feeling of being wrapped in fire. The fire was comforting because she knew it couldn't hurt her. She knew it _wouldn't_ hurt her. That was a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.

People think Lucy is some unbreakable force. When in all honesty, the slightest touch could shatter her.

"Natsu..." She breathed. Then she realized something. Natsu was the only person who was there when she passed out. He was the only person for miles. That only meant that he was the warmth she felt. He was what made her feel safe. And he was her first failed mission.

"Shit."

Lucy was too tired mentally and physically to report her mission or go after Natsu. Although she preferred the latter, at this point there was nothing she could do in her current state.

When she finally pulled herself together she shed herself out of her fighting gear and put on an all white sports bra and pink gym shorts. She didn't want to think of her situation just yet, that would only make her scream. She decided she didn't quite have an appetite and settled for some coffee.

As she sat in her living room in silence she became lost in her thoughts. The blonde let out a sigh of frustration in looked into her cup. Suddenly she felt an all too familiar energy. Her heart began to race as she looked toward her bedroom. She slowly lifted herself from the couch and picked up the spoon she was using for her coffee. It wasn't much but it would have to do. She took slow steps and made sure not to make a sound.

* * *

 **Finally done! So i've got it all planned out; the order in which i'll be updating will be** ** _Salamander and the Bunny, Beautiful Disaster, Adventures in California, Sakura and her Kitsune and finally Loves Weird Don't You think?. My updates have been late because of school and band so yeah._**

 ** _-Mooda_**


	3. Him vs Her

Lucy took steady breaths in order to control her breathing and heart rate. She took a small glance inside her room and saw the shadow of her intruder. She sighed, why did she have to be right all the time? She gripped the spoon in her hand. Most likely all that spoon would do was make her unwanted resident mad. The blonde simply shrugged, the least she could do was get a kick out of that. She needed a small laugh to relieve the stress. From that moment she let her body take control. She gripped the weapon in her hand and in a matter of seconds she lifted herself from her crouched position behind the door to a fighting stance in front with the spoon leaving her hand and towards the intruder. Then there was a small thud and a loud grunt and a frowning Lucy. She missed, she just missed him. In front of her was Natsu with a confused look on his face and a spoon stuck in the wall.

"That was one hell of a throw..." Natsu murmured just loud enough for Lucy to hear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The blonde exclaimed. She didn't have the patience or energy to deal with this pink haired devil. His simple presence in her apartment was already driving her mad. Her home was her only sanctuary. The only thing that kept her grounded and sane, it made her feel human. She refused to let him steal the only form of comfort she had.

"I just came to make sure you were okay, jeez." He answered with slightly pink cheeks. Natsu would be lying if he said he didn't worry about Lucy's condition ever since he brought her home. Lucy bit her lip as she looked into his deep onyx eyes. She was looking desperately for some sign... anything that would tell her he was lying. But unfortunately she found nothing. He was doing it again. "Why?" She asked. Her voice low, thick with confusion. Before Natsu could answer she continued. "First you made me shed tears, then you become my first failed mission, not only that but because of you I was unconscious. And now you're in my home. The only place I'm actually safe in." Natsu takes a step towards Lucy, and she takes several back.

"Lucy, please trust me when I say I don't want to hurt you." Natsu pleaded. Lucy looked him in his onyx eyes that were like voids that could stare into her soul. Then she wondered.

"What does it look like?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"What?"

"My soul, what does it look like?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Natsu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes," She said softly "your eyes seem like they can see through me. Every time I look at them I have to stop from getting lost in them. I feel like they can see my soul. So what does it look like?" Natsu stared at Lucy for what seemed like hours. She's almost the exact opposite from when he met her. When he met her, she was confident, strong and determined. But now, she seemed scared and unsure.

Although his eyes held no special ability, he could still answer her question.

"Your soul is beautiful, warm, and true," He began. Lucy, only for the second time that evening looked into his eyes. Natsu smiled warmly and continued. "You believe in what you fight for and I know that your soul can't be tainted. Not even by the most evil monsters." Every word he spoke was true. He believed with all his heart that the woman standing in front of him was all he thought her to be. And then Natsu remembered something.

"Hey Luce?" He said gaining her attention. "What damage were you gonna do with a spoon?" Lucy's cheeks turned a deep red as Natsu burst out in a fit of laughter.

"WELL WHO THE HELL COMES INTO SOMEONES HOUSE THROUGH A DAMN WINDOW?"

"DOORS ARE BORING AND COMING THROUGH WINDOWS HELPS ME WORK ON MY NINJA SKILLS!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Just as Natsu was about to reply the duo heard knocking at Lucy's door. Suddenly Lucy saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before she could react Natsu was zooming past her out of her room and towards her door.

"NATSU DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR!" But alas, she was too late. By the time she was about to enter her living room the pink haired demon was already opening the door. She cursed under her breath as she was quietly plotting her revenge for a certain rosette.

"Um hello... I'm Lucy's neighbor, and I became quite worried about the commotion I heard across the hall." Lucy could spot that old strained voice anywhere; it was Mrs. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson was the sweetest old women ever. She lived there a lot longer than Lucy did, and was part of what kept Lucy sane. That sweet old woman was the most mundane thing in the girl's life. She did things normal neighbors did; let her borrow sugar, watched the house when Lucy was gone for long periods of time and sometimes gave Lucy very helpful advice. The last thing Lucy wanted was for the old women to meet Natsu.

Just as she thought this she heard a nervous laugh coming from Natsu.

"Well I'm sorry about the commotion ma'am, but no need to worry. I'm a close friend of Lucy's. I just came to see how she was feeling." Lucy let out a sigh of relief, thankful Natsu didn't say anything stupid.

"Is there something wrong with Lucy?" The women asked with genuine concern for the blonde. Natsu gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. Lucy's just fine, she was just a bit tired."

"Well that's nice, tell Lucy I hope she feels better." And with that she took her leave. Natsu shut the door gently and turned back around to find an angry Lucy glaring daggers.

"H-Hey L-Lucy… you're not mad right?" Natsu chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Tomorrow." She said simply. Natsu gave Lucy a perplexed look, obviously not following her train of thought. "Tomorrow, meet me where we first met. I want a fight. A real fight." Natsu chuckled lowly wondering why he hadn't expected that. Although the thought of fighting Lucy sent adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N HAIII I would like to thank my new friend Fanfiction Critique for helpinging with this fanfiction. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. So don't worry the story will slow down from here on out and i have a sad announcement. I will be discontinuing my narusaku fanfics for a short period of time. I am truly sorry but I have a terrible case of writer's block. Well till next time,**

- _ **Mooda**_


	4. The Cat and The Titania

"The jackass is late…"

The blonde beauty has been standing where she and Natsu had first met since noon. It's 3:50 now and he still isn't here. Lucy sighed and adjusted her belt.

Looking down at her watch seeing that it was already 4:00 and getting pretty close to evening, she cursed the pinkette under her breath. She chuckled at the thought of the dragon forfeiting. "Such vulgar words coming from a lady's mouth." Lucy's eye twitched when she found Natsu, the dumbass fire dragon sitting lazily on a tree branch without a care in the world, all the while with that stupid smirk on his face.

"You're late dumbass!" Natsu hopped down from his branch only to meet with the blonde's fist. Blocking the fist with one hand Natsu chuckled, "Actually I've been here for quite a while now, watching you train…. You're actually pretty good with that whip of yours." He said as he looked at the stumps that use to be full grown trees a few hours ago.

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead "I've been waiting here since twelve noon and where the hell were you?"

"I told you sitting in a tree, watching you train." Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders, the smile never leaving his face.

The blonde sent her whip spiraling toward a smiling Natsu… oh how she wanted to smack that smile off his face. Dodging her attack he drew in a deep breath….."Fire Dragon Roar!" sending brilliant red and gold flames hurtling toward a pissed Lucy.

Landing Lucy looked around to see the pinkette had vanished, but he wasn't too far because she can still sense his presence. Turning around at a dizzying speed, Lucy kicked Natsu in his stomach making him let out a string of curses. Natsu retaliating with a series of fiery punches and kicks. Lucy sent a punch to Natsu's face while, Natsu sent a knee to Lucy's stomach, sending them both backwards. Getting back into his fighting stance Natsu smirked, "I'm all fired up."

Cracking her whip Lucy's eyes glowed gold for a mere second before they both lunged back into the fight. The blonde raised her whip but Natsu caught it "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Letting go of her whip to dodge Natsu's attack, "No weapon Luce, what're you gonna do now."

Smirking the blonde's eyes glowed once more, raising an open palm a ray of light shot out catching Natsu off guard and striking his chest. Hearing the pinkette hiss out in pain put a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What the fuck was that!?" smiling Lucy tilted her head to the side an innocent look in her eyes hand still raised.

"What, this?" shooting another beam of light towards him, she swiftly moved so when he dodged her attack she was right in front of him. Natsu's eyes widened and didn't have time to process before she punched him with a gold covered hand, then sending her whip after him. Natsu chuckled, before standing back up ignoring his protesting body. Launching himself into the air.

"Fire dragon phoenix blade!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Happy!" Natsu redirected his attack to hit a random tree, which so happened to be right beside a very confused, and caught off guard Lucy. Since Happy wanted to fly right in front of the blonde.

Flying toward Natsu Happy began to smack him with his fish, "Ow! Stop it Happy! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Natsu you big meanie you left me all alone when you said we'd go fishing today!"

"Damn I forgot, sorry Happy, maybe later" Natsu said looking sheepishly at his best friend.

"Natsu, who's she?" Natsu looked toward the direction to which Happy was talking about.

"Huh? Oh shit, Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu lifted up the redwood tree that had fallen on top of Lucy who was distracted by a blue flying cat who decided to interrupt in the middle of a battle.

The blonde luckily only suffered from a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises since the tree didn't completely fall on her.

"You baka!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Why's she fat?" Happy asked munching on a newly found fish.

"Happy stop being rude you're not making it any better!"

"What'd you say you dumb cat!" the blonde growled out while holding her broken arm, it hurt like hell.

"Natsu the fat blonde meanie's tryna kill me!"

"Enough!"

"AYE"

"Hey E-Erza…heh what are you doing here?" Natsu said nervously pulling at his scarf.

The redhead glared at the pinkette who was basically sweating a waterfall, and then her eyes landed on the blonde. "Lucy?" The titania said as she raised an eyebrow. When her hazel eyes traveled down to her arm her confusion quickly turned into rage.

"Natsu," she murmured as a murderous aura quickly surrounded her. "Did you do this to Lucy?" She slowly began to make her way towards the dragon. Natsu's eyes quickly flew over to the blonde to see her cradling her broken arm. When he turned back to Erza, every step she took forward, he took back, flailing his arms.

"E-Erza I swear it was an accident. We were having a little sparring match and Happy flew in the way." The redhead stopped in her tracks and looked back at Lucy, who had an amused grin on her face. _She's enjoying this?_ Natsu mused to himself.

"Is he telling the truth?" Lucy nodded.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Erza whipped her head back to Natsu, who was currently glaring at Lucy for enjoying his pain.

"How do you two know each other?" Erza asked sternly. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, then at Erza, and finally Happy; who was ignoring the world and grilling fish over a fire.

"It's kinda complicated," Natsu stated as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. The redhead narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Fine, you do not have to tell me now, but eventually I expect an explanation. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Erza smiled slightly.

"Good." Suddenly she vanished, leaving a confused Natsu and Lucy, and a munching Happy.

Lucy sighed and looked at her arm. _Hopefully my arm will be better in about a week._ Lucy turned back to Natsu and saw him talking to - if she heard right- Happy. Looking up at the darkened sky she guessed it was about 6:30 to 7:00. She then sighed for the upteenth time that day. She was tired, beaten, hungry and pretty sure she was about to pass out from dehydration. And she still a was a pretty long way from home. Lucy was pretty sure if she took a bus or a cab of some sort people would start to wonder where her wounds came from, and frankly, she didn't have the patience to answer their questions. If she had any water in her body she was pretty sure she would cry.

As she began to make the grueling trek back home she heard Natsu call her name.

"What do you want?" she didn't turn to look at him.

"I know you're pretty mad at me for breaking your arm and keeping you here so long, so let me get you back home."

"As tempting as that sounds… no."

"Look, I know you don't particularly like me, but let me just get you back home." Finally Lucy looked back at him.

What Natsu saw left him breathless.

She had a fire in her eyes that he had never seen. He could feel her fighting spirit radiating off of her. Even though she had a broken arm everything about her yelled power. From her eyes, to her stance. But just as quick as it came, it vanished. All except for the fire in her eyes.

"Look Natsu, I appreciate the offer but I'm fine. Really." She then offered him a small smile. Natsu decided to lock the image in his head. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry Luce but, I can't let you go. In case you didn't know you've got a giant gash on your back and could pass out from blood loss any second." Suddenly Lucy was aware of the sharp pain in her back. She winced as she attempted to touch the wound. She looked back up to find two Natsu's, Lucy shook her head in an attempt to see straight. "I know you don't want my help but I can't just leave you here." The blonde bit her lip. She really didn't have an option, she had to swallow her pride this one time.

Lucy held out her hand as pink tinged her cheeks. "Fine." Her voice was strained, but at this point she didn't care. Natsu smiled a big dorky grin and took her hand. Lucy had to hold back a gasp at the warmth of his hand. It was the same warmth she remembered feeling from when they first met. Suddenly the warmth intensified, Lucy looked to find Natsu was in his true form.

"You ready?" His voice was soft and assuring, something she wasn't used to. She nodded and he smiled. It was small and tender, telling her that she'll be okay. Natsu gently lifted her bridal-style, making sure not to agitate her wounds. Finally he moved his scarlet wings and they were air-born.

As they flew to her home Lucy found out that Natsu had a distinct smell. It was cinnamon and pine trees. The scent was oddly comforting and eventually lulled the archangel to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fight scene. If you love it as much as I do the credit goes to FanfictionCritique because she wrote it. Without her this fanfic would suck. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the small amount of character development. I promise you guys this has an actual plot so don't worry. Again thank FanfictionCritique for that fight scene and everything in between(lol it rhymes) because she's been a big help. Also I've started a Nalu, Narusaku, and Soma fanfic so I've been kinda busy. Anyway thanks for reading my mediocre fanfics.**

 ** _-Mooda_**


	5. Passion

Natsu didn't feel comfortable leaving Lucy the way she was. She had cuts and bruises and the wound on her back still looked pretty bad. Natsu was already aware that archangels heal faster than humans, or even regular angels, but that didn't keep him from worrying.

He was already aware that Lucy didn't like him, he didn't really care. But when they fought for the first time, when he saw the fire in her eyes and felt her fighting spirit, he considered her one of his closest friends.

Even though she didn't know it yet.

Lucy was currently unconscious in her bed. Natsu did his best with wrapping the wound on her back, but he wasn't an expert. As he sat on her incredibly comfortable couch he couldn't stop thinking about that beam of light Lucy shot at him. The dragon had been attacked with light before - which hurt like hell - but this felt different than those other times. Lucy's felt more pure, more _intense._ The pinkette was already aware that Lucy was an extremely powerful archangel. Probably the strongest he's fought by far, but when she hit him with her magic it was like she was fighting with a piece of her and something more. It was almost like the light she fought with was sent directly from the stars. No matter what he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

" _Ahem_ ," Natsu turned his head at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He was met with the site of Lucy in the same pants from earlier, and it looked like she rewrapped her bandages. Her bandages covered from her breasts to right above her belly button. She had her hands wrapped around her middle and her cheeks were flushed. If Natsu were to comment on her appearance he would say she was a combination of both adorable and sexy.

"Thank you," she began "for bringing me home and taking care of my wounds. Is there any way I can repay you." Natsu could hear the slight strain in her voice, but he still chose to take advantage of the situation.

"Can you answer some questions for me?" Lucy raised a blonde eyebrow.

"What kind of questions?" The demon smirked.

"I'm just curious about some things is all?" Lucy sighed and took a reluctant seat beside Natsu, putting a comfortable amount of space between them. She nodded, gesturing for him to begin.

"What was that magic you hit me with earlier?," he could hear her heartbeat pick up.

"It was just some magic, nothing more, nothing less." When she finished she bit her lip.

"I'm not a total idiot Luce, I know that was more than magic. I know that was more than some simple conjure of light. There's something more to it." The blonde shifted in her seat. She opened her mouth and closed it again. attempting and failing several times to find the right words. "It's complicated."

"I've got time," Natsu shrugged. Lucy huffed.

"Every archangel used to be human at one point-"

"Seriously!"

"Don't cut me off. Anyway, every archangel was human at one point. As you know when a person dies they go through ' _judgement'_. Well not everyone goes through that. There are some people with a strong desire to live, a passion or something to fight for. They are the people who decide whether or not they want to fight, or live the rest of eternity peacefully. Those of us who chose the path of a warrior, are restored to our prime, the rest is history." Lucy took a breath, she still has the memory fresh in her mind, the day she died.

That's not something she wants to relive ever again.

"As interesting as all of this is, what does this have to do with my questions?" Natsu asked taking her out of her stupor. If she had a jewel for every time she sighed that day she'd be rich.

"If you let me finish then you'll find out." She failed to keep her irritation out of her voice. "Some people had something they had an extreme passion for, something they loved more than anything else. When they became an archangel, they were able to turn that into their greatest weapon."

"Than what wa-" Lucy threw the nearest object at him, which was a coffee mug. "What the hell was that for?" Natsu grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head.

Lucy shrugged, "I told you to stop interrupting me. You done now?" Natsu nodded. "Good, now as I was saying an archangel can turn their greatest passion into their greatest weapon. I had a passion for the stars. When I was a child I was obsessed with constellations and how the stars work. So I have the ability to control light. The difference between mines and others is the passion behind it. My light is almost like a small piece of a star. I can also form objects with my light. Which gives me an extreme advantage in the battlefield." Natsu combed his fingers through his unruly pink salmon locks. An uncomfortable silence hung between them. Slowly the tension began to rise in the room, but Natsu couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to learn more about her. What was it like when she was alive? Why is she so fascinated with the stars? He wanted to tell himself about her. He didn't understand why, but Lucy was special to him, he barely knew her and yet all he wants to do is make sure she's okay. Natsu chuckled at the thought of Lucy wanting to get to know his as well. Him, a _demon_. "Why're you so different?" she asked abruptly. Natsu looked at her and sighed.

"I wasn't always a demon." He didn't have to look at her to know how big her eyes suddenly got.

When heard the solemn in his voice when he spoke. Even though she only knew him for a little more than 24 hours, she's never seen anything less than a smile on his face. This Natsu was new to her. She decided she liked the old one better. Even though he was annoying and made her want to kill him all the time, this kind of attitude didn't fit him. Lucy shook her head and looked up at Natsu. He was staring at the floor with a solemn look in his face. The blonde took a deep breath and put her hand on his back. His head immediately shot up and he looked towards Lucy. She had a sweet, assuring smile on her face as she looked at him. "You don't have to force yourself to tell me anything." Natsu simply stared at the blonde, wondering if that was same person who was laughing at him mere hours ago. He blinked several times and then he heard the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

She laughed.

Other people would think he was crazy or even creepy for thinking that about her laugh, but they never heard her laugh before. When he heard her giggle at his confusion he couldn't help but smile. How could he not? Not many people can say they heard an angel laugh. And one as beautiful as Lucy was probably unheard of. He sat up and leaned into the couch. Than he decided something.

He wanted to hear that laugh everyday for as long as possible.

* * *

 **A/N: I bet you weren't expecting an update this soon were you?! I've been petty motivated lately so this came along quicker than I expected. So anyway if you noticed I update at random times because I'm unorganized and weird. I would also like to thank everyone who reviews on my fanfics. Anyway if you were expecting a shout out to FanfictionCritique then you know me well. Love you FC! Anyway that's all for today.**

 ** _-Mooda_**


	6. Nice and Comfy

Lucy sighed in aggravation as her best friend openly gaped at her. She really didn't think she would react like this when she told her the news. "I can't believe you actually _failed_ a mission." Lucy groaned and averted the warlock's gaze.

"It's really not the big of a deal, everyone has their off days," Levy shrugged as she took another sip of her coffee.

"But you aren't everybody Lu," The blonde huffed as she played with a loose strand of her hair.

It's been about a month since she fought Natsu. Since then she's only seen him about twice. The first time he came to her house unannounced for no real reason in particular. Lucy chased him around the house for longer than she'd like to admit. After finally cornering him and a couple hits of her light he finally told her the real reason he came. He just wanted to know how she met Erza, he said it had been bugging him for a while and he'd just been curious. She decided to just tell him so he can leave.

" _She's been an archangel longer than me," She said "She showed me the ropes and how to cope with everything," Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion._

" _What do you mean by_ 'cope' _with things," Lucy sighed and turned around._

" _How would you feel if one minute you were dead and the next you're some all powerful warrior?" It looks like that shut him up. The blonde walked in her kitchen and took some ingredients out of her fridge. She smiled as she saw her set up. Looked like she was making curry. "So," she said as she washed her hands. "How do_ you _know Erza?" She heard him making himself comfortable on her couch. A couple weeks ago if someone told her she'd be cooking with a dragon of all things in her home she would've called them crazy._

" _A couple months ago Erza was sent on a mission to kill me. When I was in my human form she was pretty hard to beat, but in my draconic form she didn't stand much of a chance. While we were fighting she expected me to kill her, and when I didn't she said that I was one of her comrades and that she'll check on me from time to time to make sure I wasn't causing any trouble." Lucy smiled at his memory as she diced her carrots. That sounds like the Erza she knows. As long as she sees a shred of good in a person she'll do whatever she can to help them. That's just how she was and that's one of the reasons why Lucy loved her so much. Erza's like everyone's protective older sister._

" _Whatcha makin' for dinner Luce?" The demon asked as he put his feet up on her couch. Lucy clenched the knife and her hand and grit her teeth. Before he knew it there was a knife in Lucy's couch beside poor Natsu's head._

" _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME!"_

"Yeah well not everyone needs to put up with that idiot," she said as she practically sobbed into her hands. Levy chuckled as she rubbed soothing circles in her friend's back.

"On the bright side Lu, I got you that book you've been wanting," The blonde instantly sat up and strangled her small friend in a hug.

"How'd you do it Levy, that book's been missing for forever," The bluenette pulled away and looked at Lucy with a devious smirk on her face.

"I ran into another warlock who was selling it. The idiot had his warlock mark showing for all the world to see, and one pull at those little antlers of his and he was as good as mine," Lucy shook her head as she took the book from Levy.

"Sometimes I think you're a little more than half demon Levy,"

"What did shrimp do this time?" Levy practically jumped from her seat and into the arms of the werewolf.

"Gajeel!" Lucy simply smiled at him and took another sip of her coffee. He always did seem to pop up at the end of their little outings for coffee. Lucy thought they were a cute and unusual pair. No one ever would've thought of a werewolf and a warlock getting together.

"Hey Gajeel, have you ever heard the name Natsu?" Lucy felt her eye twitch, she had to remember to kill Levy later. Gajeel on the other hand practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the name.

"What did that bastard do to you?!" Levy chuckled and pet his chest.

"Not me, Lu. He was her _first_ failed mission," Gajeel relaxed and sighed.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the bunny girl would fail a mission," Lucy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Was the topic of the day her latest failures or something?

"Anyway, how do you know him?" The giant man sighed and took a seat in Levy's previous seat and sitting the blushing bluenette in his lap.

"I met the bastard in a bar, I didn't like him from the jump. We got into some stupid argument and we fought. After that we just kept crossing paths and we decided to just keep in touch." Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples.

That still gave her little no insight on the bastard that was always on her mind.

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself as she walked in her home. She set her keys down and sat on her couch. The blonde smiled to herself and opened the book her friend gifted her with. "Kay Of The Starry Heavens," she read the title to herself. The book used to be her favorite when she was young. Unfortunately she had to learn the unsettling truth about the children's book.

"Lucy," she groaned and closed the book.

"What do you want Happy?" the blue cat happily sat on the other side of the couch.

"Oh, he doesn't want anything Luce," the blonde groaned in frustration and lifted herself off the couch. It seemed like she could never get a break.

"Why the hell do you even have a blue flying cat?!" honestly she said the first thing that came to her mind.

Natsu hummed to himself in thought as he sat beside Happy on the couch. He looked to the cat then the blonde and back at the cat.

Some of the blonde's anger mysteriously vanished as she looked at the dragon. She'd never admit it out loud, but he looked cute when he was thinking. The way his eyes would light up and his furrowed pink eyebrows were a killer combo. Lucy shook her head to banish the thoughts from her head.

Why did he always make himself comfortable in places he didn't belong.

* * *

 **Here ya go! Sorry the update took so long I just... lost my spirit to write I guess. I still love it but now I can't bring myself to do it as much. I'll still be working on the fanfics but the updates will take longer. I just wanna thank you guys for putting up with my fanfics.**

 **P.S: go check out FC's new fanfic.**


	7. Mini Dictionary

**Alrighty! I'm making this in case anyone was confused about the last chapter. I'm just gonna explain certain terms and such so you guys won't be confused in later chapters.**

Warlocks:

Contrary to belief warlocks are actually half human and half demon. Demons are ultimately jealous of humans because of their ability to create offspring. So, to make humans suffer they disguise themselves to look like us in order to lure humans in and mate.

When a warlock is born they have a warlock mark, which is basically a symbol that shows that they're not fully human. A warlock mark can be an array of things, from odd color eyes to having a tail.

Warlocks are not eternal, they're ageless. Warlocks are known to live for thousands upon thousands of years. Our good friend Levy is about 3 centuries old.

Fairies:

Fairies are half angel half demon. We know the least about fairies and their ways.

The only known fact about them is that they're professional tricksters. Never make a deal with one.

Eidolon;

Eidolon is not a name of a specific demon, it's more of a term used for all shapeshifting demons. Most warlocks have an eidolon parent. No one really knows the true form of an eidolon because they're rarely ever shift to their original form if ever.

 **There you are my little potatoes, a mini dictionary of my little story. If you have further questions feel free to pm me or leave a review. Also, you can look up the Shadowhunter's Codex because that's what some of my info has been coming from.**


End file.
